peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 September 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-09-15 ; Comments *JP introduction: ‘And not a word about the importance of foreplay in a loving relationship’. *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a two hour show is available. *Records not included on the recording are marked §. Details taken from Lorcan’s playlist archive . *Selected dance/international tracks also available on Files 2 and 3. Sessions *None. A records only show. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: ‘Chicken Dog (CD - Now I Got Worry )’ Mute * File 6 begins :: (JP: ‘And now one of the very best records in the whole history of the world ever.’) *X-Cess & Fade: ‘Deadly Silence (12 inch )' Mental Platinum # £/$ *Culture: ‘One Stone (CD - One Stone )’ RAS Records Inc. # $ *Tullycraft: ‘Sweet (CD - Old Traditions, New Standards )’ Harriet Records *Distorted Waves Of Ohm: ‘Warhead (12 inch - EP )’ Sonic Groove # $ *Ground Zero: ‘Announcing Good News From The West (CD - Revolutionary Pekinese Opera Ver 1.28 )’ ReR *Adventures In Stereo: ‘Flip Side (7 inch – When We Go Back )’ Creeping Bent :: (JP: ‘You may have thought that it stopped in the middle somewhere, but it’s just that cheap radio you stole last time there was rioting in your town.’) *Dream Team: ‘Raw Dogs Relick (12 inch )' Suburban Base # $ :: (8:30 news) *Bennet: ‘Jordan Bennet (LP - Super Natural )’ Roadrunner Records *De Niro: ‘Mind Of ManRemix (12 inch – Mind Of Man )’ Hook Recordings # $ *Destroyer: ‘Smith (CD - We'll Build Them A Golden Bridge )’ Tinker *DJ Vadim: ‘Aural Prostitution (CD - USSR Repertoire [The Theory Of Verticality] )' Ninja Tune # $ :: (JP ‘This next track. Loads and loads of surface noise. We like it!’) *Jaybird Coleman: ‘Man Trouble Blues (Various Artists CD – Devil In The Woodpile)' Indigo Records *Sten: ‘Boys Are Wired Wrong (7 inch )’ Mint *Zen: ‘Begun Senden Mektup Aldim (CD – Derya )’ Ecstatic Peace @ $ *Back Yard Brew: ‘The Principle (12 inch – 5 Yard Trik )’ Back Yard Brew @ $ *John Parish & Polly Jean Harvey: ‘Heela (CD - Dance Hall At Louse Point)' Island :: (JP: ‘She’s Harvey gonna be at Peel Acres to do a programme next Saturday afternoon. I’m Putting garlic around the windows - just to be on the safe side. You take every precaution.’) '' *David McCallum: ‘Communication (CD - Open Channel D )’ Rev-Ola $ *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Eno Collaboration (7 inch – Eno Collaboration EP )’ Probe Plus *Power Steppers: ‘Parametric Equalisation (CD - Bass Re-Enforcement )’ Universal Egg $ *Country Teasers: ‘The Last Bridge Of Spencer Smith (7 inch – The Scottish Single )’ Guided Missile *Mogwai ‘A Place For Parks (Various Artists CD - The Camden Crawl II )’ Love Train :: ''(9:30 news) *Wilson: ‘Josmo King (7 inch )’ Non Fiction Records *Paul Van Dyk: ‘I Like It (2xLP - Seven Ways )’ MFS $ :: File 1'' cuts off after a minute of above track'' *Pere Ubu: ‘Non Alignment Pact (CD - Warning Bells Are Ringing )’ Cooking Vinyl § *Disciples Meet The Rootsman: ‘Rebirth (CD - Dubhead Volume Three )’ Shiver Records $ *Jad & David Fair: ‘Voodoo Master Says (CD - Best Friends )’ Vesuvius § *Wedding Present: ‘Real Thing (CD – Saturnalia )' Cooking Vinyl § *Zimbabwe Cha Cha Cha Kings: Amalume (album - Mari Haisarure) Zimbabwe *'File 6' ends at end of show Files marked # available on File 2 and @ on File 3 and £ on File 4 '''and $ on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-09-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_115.mp3 *3) dat 116.mp3 *4) 1996-09-xx Peel Show LE304.mp3 *5) 1996-09-xx Peel Show LE305.mp3 *6) John Peel 15 Sept 1996 almost complete.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:34:27 *2) 04:01:04 (from 03:28:55) *3) 04:01:19 (to 00:07:49) *4) 1:33:16 (from 1:31:18) *5) 1:32:47 (to 1:01:08) *6) 1:54:10 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) 3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 115 Dat 116 *4) Created from LE304 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1996 Lee Tape 304 *5) Created from LE305 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1996 Lee Tape 305 *6) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) 3) Mooo * 4,5) Mooo * 6) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes